Thinking of You
by R Production
Summary: OS Prend place durant le 1x06. Les pensées d'Olivia durant cette journée ...


**Titre : **Thinking of you

**Auteur : **R Production

**Personnage(s) : **Olivia Dunham

**Rating : **K+

**Spoilers : **Après le 1x06

* * *

J'y avais crû jusqu'au bout …

J'ai vraiment crû que cette journée serait comme toutes les autres qui ont précédés. J'ai vraiment cru ce matin, en me levant, que je passerais une journée disons … normal. Enfin, j'y ai crû jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Qu'aujourd'hui, il réveillerait de vieux souvenirs, bien enfoui au plus profond de mon cerveau.

Alors je me suis dit que temps qu'il ne se serait pas manifesté, je ferais comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis donc rendu au bureau où on m'a donné une affectation. Après un détour par l'université et deux passagers en plus dans mon 4x4, je me suis rendu dans ce café, où c'était littéralement la maison des horreurs. Radioactivité, têtes explosés et un Walter qui fredonne incessamment une chanson dont je ne reconnais absolument pas la mélodie.

Tout pour me mettre sur les nerfs.

Après de nombreuses explications sans queues ni têtes de la part de Walter, un paternalisme exagéré de la part de Peter, un soutien inutile de la part de Charlie, me voilà seule dans ma voiture, sur le point de craquer.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de céder à la pression. Parce que si je cède, Claire Williams n'aura plus personne sur qui compter. Parce que sinon, je montrerais à tout ces machos d'hommes du FBI qu'une femme c'est un être faible. Parce que si je cède, IL aura gagné. Et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Alors je prends sur moi, encore une fois, et reste Olivia, l'agent féminin de la Fringe division, celle qui est l'éternelle insatisfaite.

*** * ***

_19h34_

Claire vient tout juste de s'injecter elle-même le remède de Walter. Elle s'évanouie, mais je vois sur le monitoring que ses constantes sont correct. Elle ira bien.

Alors je me laisse glisser contre la porte, et soupire de soulagement. Parce qu'une partie de la journée est finie. Parce que Claire Williams va pouvoir rentrer chez elle, serrer son mari dans ses bras et dormir sachant qu'elle aura toute la vie devant elle. Je soupire parce qu'il est plus de 19h et que je n'ai toujours pas reçu sa putain de lettre, ce qui me laisse espérer que cette journée ce terminera positivement. Et je soupire parce qu'il va falloir que j'aille présenter des excuses à Peter, qui à seulement voulu m'aider. Et que j'ai été Olivia la Garce …

Après un détour par l'hôpital où j'y ai déposé Claire, je retourne en ville, direction l'hôtel des Bishop pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été une vraie salope aujourd'hui.

« _Pas de lettre aujourd'hui ?_ »

Non … pas de lettre. Pas de petites phrases pour me détruire le moral, pas de phrases qui me feront penser qu'il est là, à seulement quelques pas de moi et qu'il me surveille. Pas de petites phrases qui me feront regretter de ne pas l'avoir achevé … Un anniversaire sans _LUI_.

Au final, je rentre chez moi, dans mon accueillante maison, dans mon sanctuaire. Dans cette maison où les horreurs du monde n'on pas le droit de pénétrer. Juste moi et ma maison. Les lumières sont allumées, chose normale que je fais à chaque anniversaire, pour LE décourager de passer à l'étape supérieur et me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. J'entre, et soupire de contentement de retrouver enfin le calme. Doucement je ferme la porte au monde, quand en fait, il me rattrape bien vite.

Une Lettre.

Je la prends dans mes mains tremblantes, regardant alors dans le salon pour salon pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas là à attendre ma réaction. Doucement je l'ouvre, sachant pertinemment ce qui s'y trouve dedans. Des fleurs, comme celles qu'il y avait sur le perron de la maison dans laquelle nous vivions. Comme celles qu'il offrait à ma mère après chaque 'séance'. Des fleurs, comme celles qu'il y avait année après année sur chacune des cartes qu'il m'envoyait.

'_Je pense à toi_.'

Fumier. Tu m'as eu cette année, encore une fois.

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire sur ce mini OS ?**


End file.
